It's Alright
by Mad-Time
Summary: [SAxIS] Una fiesta, un vestido, un sonido... Vale moverse como se puede...la sincronía es más que perfecta siempre en ellos... POV's N' OOC.


**Disclaimer:** Absolutamente nada mío todo de: Gainax, Sadamoto y Anno (ídolos xDDDDD chupa medias)

**Al lector:** Cositas Freaks de último momento, no esperen NADA pero NADA cuerdo. Inspirado en la canción del titulo y Hips Don't Lie de Shakira. Contiene: POV's (De Asuka sobre todo) Y algo, pero chiquito de OOC (bueno…bastante XD). No es un songfic!

* * *

**It's Alright**

**Capitulo Único**

**Hips Don't Lie**

No se siente muy bien estar enfundada en este estupido vestido negro… Bueno, no es que sea estupido del todo, pero molesta, no se siente muy "bien"

Siento que el trasero se me va a salir por algún lugar inesperado si no encuentro algo donde sentarme ahora mismo…pero Hikari me retiene a su lado parada…esperando algo o "alguien"…supongo que lo vio…porque a la pobre se le iluminó el rostro completo…

El Baka de Suzuhara (Uno de los tres chiflados ¬¬) venía justo hacía ella con las manos en los bolsillos, distraído…pero supongo que alguna de las neuronas del cerebro le tendrían que funcionar…que se dio cuenta que estaba Hikari... a mi lado, claro.

Por alguna descabellada razón se sonrojó como si fuera una bebe! Creo que sin duda alguna…le gusta "esa cosa"…

Y parece que se olvido de mi presencia y se fue con él! Ya verá…nadie deja sola a Shroyu Asuka Langley!

* * *

Habían caminado los tres animadamente hacía lo que sería un extraño baile organizado por la escuela… parece que al director le dieron algún tipo de droga ilícita (muy prohibida) que accedió al instante. Y por eso desde hace una semana antes todos comentaban, hablaban y se invitaban unos a otros del "evento del año" … y como gracia, ningún Ángel parecía querer irrumpir el ambiente de paz…al parecer algo tenía preparado uno de ellos…bastante grande…quizás Dios… Quizá… quien sabe.

Al llegar a la puerta misma de la escuela…Toji se separó de ellos incomodo… excusándose de que tenía que hacer algo y se fue corriendo…

.-Que le pasa a ese?- Kensuke estaba con cara de " Para mi que tiene que ir a ver a la Manuela **(1) **", Shinji se batió de hombros.

.-Creo que el otro día mencionó que había invitado a Hikari al baile…debe ser eso…- Se adelantaron paso entre el mar de gente que entraba hacía el recinto… pero sin querer su atención se centro en algo…alguien en realidad…

Estaba reclinada en la puerta con media pierna arriba afirmada en la pared mirando hacia cualquier lado furiosa (_más que de costumbre_)…con un vestido bastante distinto al usual amarillo… sin breteles, ajustadísimo, medianamente largo, hasta la rodilla, y luego abajo, quitando algo a su feminidad unas simples zapatillas converse **(2), **y por ultimo, "de broche de oro", su pelo estaba rizado…RIZADO! Se veía pacifica así! Cosa que no era para nada cierta…aún así… no podía evitar toda su vista se centrara en ella…hasta creyó que se detuvo paras mirarla…y parece que si fue así…

.-DESPIERTA!- Kensuke lo sacudió como títere para que saliera de su ensueño…- que mirabas como taradito…deficiente mental, etc, etc- lo fastidió él.

.-Nada! Entremos ya…- y se lo llevó por la polera hacia adentro…

Toda la gente (bueno los desde 3er año de secundaria baja en adelante, y muchos de 2º tambien) estaban bailando canciones del tipo Americana…bueno del continente de allá…y eso que fue el más afectado del mundo…

Una en especial hacía que se movieran de un modo bastante "raro"… no como lo que le contó Misato hace poco…que a su edad bailaban algo llamado "Reggaeton" que veía del continente nuevo… pero que era bastante vomitiva… pero que lo bailaban igual… todos en parejas…y un sonido de trompetas hacía que más de otro moviera las caderas de manera…que dejaría babeando hasta a un Gay…

Kensuke se fue a no supo donde…suponía que a lo mismo que pensó que haría Toji (_Lo que hace la soledad…_ ) Y se quedó solo. Se sentó en una mesa bastante alejada de la pista… Veía todo aburrida y lacónicamente… queriéndose ir…pero un charco de bebida gaseosa sobre él lo hizo subir la mirada para encontrarse con la de una muy conocida…

_Asuka _

.- Lo siento tan… - pero se frenó al ver que se iría a disculpar con el simple y aburrido baka de Shinji…- tonto, baka inútil, que hacías tú en mi camino! – Shinji parecía tener cara de "Hoy no te aguanto NADA" .

.-Eso mismo me preguntaría si uno estupida me moja de Coca-cola entero…- Asuka abrió la mandíbula unos dos metros… El Shinji normal no le hubiera contestado…solo hubiera dicho "lo siento"… este no…parece que le habían dado las pastillas **(3)**

.-PERDON! MEQUETREFE TARADO…! HEY QUE HACES! SUELTAME!- aprovechó el cambio de canción para arrastrarla a la pista de baile… pero ella simplemente fue arrastrada de pies a cabezas por él… paralizada…

La canción que sonaba era bastante antigua…vieja y añeja… pero muy movida…

Con la cara de pasmada que tenía la chica…el aprovecho apegarla a si y quedar a escasos centímetros entre cara y cara… pensando y preparado para que le volaran la cara de una bofetada… esperando…y la música corría de lo lindo… unos susurros se escapan de la boca de Asuka…

.- Sue…suéltame…- no parecía una orden ni nada por el estilo…era una suplica…

.- No puedo- le dijo escuetamente mirando hacía el disco de espejos que giraba sobre sus cabezas… veía ante si que ya no era tan bajo como antes, aunque jamás lo había sido…pero Asuka le quedaba bastante pequeña… y la proximidad hormonal de los pechos de esta eran bastante…abismantes… las caderas de ella…y pensando como eran las Alemanas… (por lo general desabridas y rígidas) se movían casi rozando _cierta parte_ de atrás a adelante…de arriba abajo… Shinji se ruborizo…

Ella algo extrañada de su propia reacción comenzó a moverse sugestivamente, más que antes… a pesar de sentir como se azoraba... y que aquello …o gran parte de aquello…después e iría a arrepentir… y enojarse… por su propio comportamiento hormonal …

_Hormonal?_

Rodeo con ambos brazos el cuello de Shinji con poco cuidado…nadie les tomaba real atención…era demasiada gente…mucha…había hasta de otros colegios… así…que más da…Haciendo la proximidad de los dos nada… sustrayendo de él un olor embriagante…comenzó a moverse a la par de él… menos torpemente que en un principio…

¡Que le pasaba! Era el mismo baka de siempre! No había ningún cambio drástico en él! Lo seguía odiando…! Quería despegarse…pero no podía…y odiarlo tampoco…

La cabeza de Shinji estaba apretujada entre que es lo que hacía y lo que pasaría después…no quería que lo magullaran y machucaran **(4)** a tiempo completo… pero era más fuerte que él… una vez creyó bajar la vista y el escote de Asuka… los cabellos medios rojizos y rubios se metían por sus pechos… wuao! Sí que era bien formada…completamente…el vestido negro la podía hacer tener a cualquiera en la palma de su mano… pero no… estaba en es mismísimo momento tratando de poco menos seducirlos a la edad de simples 14 años en una noche " fría " del invierno japonés…

Asuka levantó la cabeza para fijar rápidamente la vista en la boca del chico… ella se mordió el labio inferior bastante nerviosa… y con lentitud…en el mismo momento en que el los acercaba se rozaron con desesperación…

Habrán sido 10 segundos en que sintió el sabor dulzón de sus labios y la respiración tibia de este… demasiado excitante para su gusto que la despertó del ensueño…y con un simple palmada enorme en la cabeza de este lo separó…

.-PERVETIDO!- y se largó de allí entre risas… con el entrecejo fruncido…pero raramente divertida…

Shinji le miró alejarse… confundido… asustado…

_De esta no me escapo!_

End?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** cortito! Los quería hacer sufrir…al principio pensé que mejor si se agarraban a besos de una, pero me dije " Y si no?" muajajajaja! Perdón por la maldad…!

**(1)**: Manuela en Chile se le dice a la masturbación como también el "correrse la paja" vulgarmente (termino muy usado entre mis compañeritos de curso ¬¬)

**(2)**: Converse es la marca de las típicas zapatillas de lona que uno ocupa.

**(3)**: Es como las vitaminas, para estar despierto siempre…

**(4)**: Machucar es igual a abollar y pegar.

Espero que les haya gustado! (Y si alguien sugiere seguirlo...me lo pensaré)

Bye!

Sein Engel


End file.
